Like Father Like Son
by Murder City Mistress
Summary: Petey's oldest son is finally all grown up and ready for his very first match. But his opponent will be a surprise for everyone. Petey/OC


AN: This came to me after a role play Ashley and I did. Jackson, Finn, Noah, Audrey, Brooklyn and Brian belongs to both Ashley and I. Ajay and Kenzie belongs to Ashley.

Jackson was in his locker room getting ready for his very first match in TNA. Ajay sat on the sofa feeding Brian as she looked impatient waiting for Petey. "Where's your father?" "He said he was talking to Uncle Jeff about something." He went back to getting ready as he pulled his knee pads on along with his kick pads. Petey on the other hand was in Jeff Jarrett's locker room getting ready as no one knew that Jackson's opponent was going to be his own father. Petey finished getting ready before putting his track outfit back on to hide the fact that he had his ring gear on. He made his way back down the hall as he walked into the locker room as if he had just come from talking to Jeff.

Ajay put Brian back in his carrier as she looked over at Petey. "It's about time you got back. I would have thought you would have dressed a little nicer for your son's first match." He looked at himself as he didn't think so because little did she know that he was wrestling. "Don't get hurt Jackie." Noah sat on the sofa next to Ajay as he watched his older brother get ready. "Don't worry Noah I know my opponent wouldn't do anything to hurt me." Ajay looked at Jack as she stood up. "Who are you facing anyways Jack?" "Can't tell you because it's a surprise." Ajay shook her head as she didn't want to argue with him.

There was a knock on the door before Ajay opened it up as a backstage worker stood there. "Just letting you know that you have about 10 minutes before your match." Jack nodded his head as he tapped up his wrists. "Can we go find a place to sit then?" Kenzie got from the sofa. "Yes you may. You three mind your sister." The three younger ones smiled and nodded as they followed Kenzie out to the arena to find a place to sit. "I'm going to go sit out with Mike and Taz. Good luck Jackie." She walked over and kissed Jack on the head. "Thanks Mom." She then walked out of the locker room as Petey waited for a moment or two before quickly taking his track suit off. "You strip that quick for mom?" "Even quicker than that." Jack couldn't help but to shake his head and laugh.

"You think Mom caught on at all?" "Let's hope not." Petey finished getting ready as they walked out of the locker room and down the hall to the gorilla position. "I'm ready for one hell of a match." Petey nodded as they were ready. "The next match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first weighing in at 190 pounds from Windsor, Ontario, Canada…Jackson Williams." Both Ajay and the kids cheered as Jack made his way out as he posed on the entrance ramp before making his way down and into the ring. "And his opponent weighing in at 215 pounds and also from Windsor, Ontario, Canada he is "Maple Leaf Muscle" Petey Williams." "WHAT THE HELL?" Ajay sat there shocked as Petey made his way out and posed. Petey made his way down the ramp and into the ring.

The younger kids cheered as Ajay still sat there in shock. They watched as Jack and Petey square off in the middle of the ring. After about ten minutes Jack finally got set up as he kicked Petey in the stomach before pulling him in and hit him with the Canadian Destroyer. "HOLY SHIT!" Ajay jumped up from where she was sitting as Jack covered his dad for the 1…2…3. Jack's had was raised as everyone cheered for him. A few moments later Petey finally made it to his feet as they hugged each other in the middle of the ring before he walked over and got a mic as he waited for everyone to calm down.

Ajay stood there wondering what was going on as did Jack as he had no clue what his dad was doing. "I just want to thank everyone as it's been a long and rough journey I've loved every moment of it. But all things much come to an end and my days in the ring have come to an end and I've decided to retire. Though I'd like to introduce to you my son and the new "Canadian Destroyer" Jackson Williams. I know he will continue the legacy and I couldn't be more proud of him." He turned and hugged his son and raised his hand before climbing out of the ring and making his way up the ramp before going over to Ajay and kissed her. "Meet me back in the locker room and I'll tell you everything." She nodded as they made their way back to the locker room while Jack basked in the lime light.

Petey walked into the locker room as he took a seat on the sofa as Ajay joined him a moment later. "Hope you liked Jack's surprise." She smile and nodded her head. "It really was a surprise and I thought you two did great out there. For an old man you still got it." He couldn't help but to laugh as he started taking the tape off of his wrists. "Jack asked me if I'd be his opponent for his very first match and I told him yes. He told me not to tell anyone because he wanted it to be a surprise. I figured his first match would be my last one and I have to say he'll be one hell of a wrestler." "Like father like son."

A few minutes later the kids made their way back to the locker room as Jack walked in a few moments later after being mugged by the fans and cameras. Noah ran over to Jack hugging his leg. "You stinky Jackie." Jack could help but to laugh and shake his head. "Sorry Noah can't help it." Audrey toddled over to Jack as she held her arms out to him as he picked her up. She leaned over and kissed Jack on the cheek and smiled. "Jackie do good." He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you Audrey." "You want to jump in the shower Jack." "Naa you can take one first." Petey nodded as he grabbed his clothes and went to take a shower. Audrey yawned as she rested her head on his shoulder before falling asleep.

Jack turned slightly towards Ajay. "She asleep?" "Yeah she is. All the excitement must have worn her out." About 15 minutes later Petey made his way back out to the locker room dressed. Jack handed a sleeping Audrey over to his dad. "She fell asleep as soon as you went to take a shower." Petey took a seat on the sofa as he held Audrey as Jack went to go get cleaned up before coming out dressed. "I'm ready whenever you are." Both Petey and Ajay nodded as they got up and got the kids together and left.


End file.
